


Timing

by bumbletea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbletea/pseuds/bumbletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Johnlock)) Sherlock will soon realize his feelings for John, but will John have the same feelings towards Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

"BORED."

"Sherlock, you just solved a case ten minutes ago! How can you be bored already?!"

"John, obviously it was the janitor. The case wasn't even a 1 on my scale, so normally I wouldn't of taken it, but there was nothing else to do. Now that the impossibly simple case has been solved without much of a thought, of course I'm bored."

John sighed. There has been hardly any cases for two weeks, driving Sherlock - and John - insane. Occasionally they would get a case on one of their blogs, but Sherlock would solve them within minutes, leaving him even more frustrated because of how simple they were.

"There have been no murders John! None for a two weeks!"

"You know, to anyone else but you that would be considered a good thing."

Sherlock replied to John with only a glare, then continued pacing around the sitting room. Eventually he huffed and sat in his chair, pulling his knees to his chest then rocking back and forth. John sighed and stood up. "Alright, get some clothes on-"

"But I'm wearing clothes!"

"I didn't mean a blue dressing gown and pajamas Sherlock. Go get dressed. I can't take this anymore, your boredom is driving us both insane! We're going to go do something that hopefully will occupy your mind for a bit."

"And what would that be?"

"Honestly I don't have a clue. You just need to do something before I go crazy."

Sherlock pointed to himself "Don't you mean me? Before I go crazy?"

"No, Sherlock. I don't. Now go off and dress!"

Sherlock jumped up and walked off into his room. He was going out with John, this should be fun. _Knowing John and how predictable he is, we'll probably go to the cinema. Dull. Still, it's better than sitting around 221B. We'll probably walk there, considering John is fed up me and he always walks when he's frustrated. Sherlock thought. Perhaps on the way I'll tell John my deductions of the people walking around us, and he'll call me 'brilliant' as always._ Sherlock smiled to himself, he loved it when John called him 'brilliant', 'amazing', or sometimes 'remarkable'. Everyone else called him a 'freak' or would tell him to stay of their lives. Not John, good ol' John. He's always there for Sherlock. _Ugh, am I being sentimental?_ Sherlock shook his head. _No matter._ He thought, deleting it. However, Sherlock didn't know that somewhere in the back of his mind palace that the sentiment for John was stored, building up with the rest of everything he thought of John that he had tried to delete. Sherlock wasn't aware that those thoughts were still there, but will know soon.

******************************

"Ice skating?"

"Yeah, have you done it before?"

"No. Once there was a case a couple years ago, before we met, where a professional ice skater was a serial killer. The case required me to observe professionals ice skating, but I've never had to nor wished to do it myself. It seems rather dull."

"Well it's this or the cinema."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Might as well then, since we're already here."

The skating rink had just been polished with the zamboni. John went to get their rental skates while Sherlock looked at the other four people there. _A father with his daughter. Could be the uncle but I doubt it. Graying hair, maybe early thirties, expensive watch and clothes, so a businessman with a stressful job but with a good pay. Bags under his eyes, watch set to the wrong time - he's been traveling. His daughter; sad look on her face - it is sad isn't it? Maybe 6 or 7. Carrying a stuffed monkey with a little party hat and 'Happy Birthday' stitched on it's stomach, looks relatively new. Ah, the father missed his daughter's birthday traveling for work and is now taking her ice skating and gave her a toy to make up for it. Dull._ John came back with the two pairs of skates, snapping Sherlock out of his deductions. They sat down on a bench and started putting on their skates. While doing this, Sherlock looked at the other two people skating. _Teenagers. Holding hands- obviously a couple. A boy and a girl. The boys looks around 17 while the girl looks like she's fifteen. She has a new gold necklace, a heart-shaped locket. Seeing how they seem to be comfortable with each other and that his gift to her is rather expensive, it's not a first or second date. Let's see, not Valentines Day, not Christmas... Since it's just the two of them ere most likely not a birthday, so anniversary it is then. Why is everyone here so caring and sentimental?_ "Dull." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sherlock! Are you even listening to me?"

Sherlock snapped his head up, looking at John, who was standing in front of him. "What?"

"I've said your name ten times! I was about to slap you to get your attention."

"Well what do you want?"

"The rink, Sherlock! Remember what I took you here to do? Let's start skating already." John said while gesturing to the rink.

Sherlock rose from his seat and followed John. John stepped on the ice, wobbling a bit, then started skating. He smiled and look up at the tall man who's feet were still planted on the carpet. "I haven't done this since uni." Sherlock just stared at the ground. "Come on, Sherlock" John said. Sherlock glanced up at John. "Will I fall?"

"Since this is your first time, yeah, probably."

Sherlock then continued to look down, not moving an inch. John reached his has out and grabbed Sherlock's wrist, tugging at the detective until his feet were on the ice. "Oh come on, I'll help you." John proceeded to show Sherlock how to skate. Sherlock tried to replicate John's actions, but he ended up tripping and almost falling on the doctor. John just laughed and lead Sherlock to the wall surrounding the rink. Sherlock held on to the wall with his right hand, but surprisingly the army doctor took Sherlock's other hand in his. "There. Now if you fall, I'll catch you." John stated, showing a smile. Sherlock was confused. John had said things like this before, but had never grabbed his hand, and Sherlock never expected him to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time I've ever written fanfiction so I will gladly accept some advice or feedback on how I'm doing so far :) I'll try to update as much as I can, but when school starts(on September 11th) I will probably only be able to update every week or so :/ Please tell me how I'm doing so far and if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know!


End file.
